


Burning Alive

by Stormslostradiant



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormslostradiant/pseuds/Stormslostradiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is never as nice as others would like it to be. (Sort of AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Alive

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I asked myself how the world was before Hibari Kyoya. This is my answer, and my tribute.

To Hana, all men are monkeys. They have to be.  
She remembers him, his actions, and she can only ask Why any human would do that.  
All men are monkeys.  
No-one came to help her, then. Young and scared, when greasy hands slid under her skirt and people turned their heads to her screams, and then just walked on.  
No-one helped her when later, later, she sat there crying as blood stained her legs.  
Men are monkeys, she says to herself with utmost conviction. It’s not my fault.  
Later, when she meets dear, sweet Kyoko, she is terrified again. Not of Monkeys, for once, not for herself, but for the beautiful angel before her.  
Men are monkeys. And damn if she lets them break her.


End file.
